The Weakest Wizard
by ParvatiPatil13
Summary: **CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!!*** Well...there are 8 students from Hogwarts that are on a Weakest Link type show. McGonagall is hosting. I draw the 'weakest link' out of a hat (well, not literally, but ya know what I mean) so the person that gets out can be ANYONE
1. Chapter 1

THE WEAKEST WIZARD---THE SHOW ****

THE WEAKEST WIZARD---THE SHOW

(A/N) This is when 8 people from Hogwarts join the Weakest Link type show...heh heh heh…this will be good. even though the 1st chapter isnt too funny...the others will be. McGonagall is the host and she is supposed to be evil to the contestents so she is. LoL. I am picking the weakest link by putting names into a hat and drawing them (well, not literally, but you get my drift) So this means that even Hermonie or Harry might be out the first round!! ~~Enjoy~~

McGonagall: Hello, this is Minerva McGonagall, host of The Weakest Wizard. Tonight, we have all sorts of characters on our show and I will introduce them...now. *TURNS TO HARRY*

We all know Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, a fifth year at Hogwarts, is majoring in ...Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts (hmmm, try to bring up that Transfiguration grade, Potter) Mr. Potter, what are your thoughts of being here?

Harry- I'm just glad to be here, Professor. I really hope I go far. *waves at camera* Hi, Sirius! (oops...i didnt say that..heh heh)

McGonagall: Right. Well, on with the next contestent. Ron Weasly, another 5th year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasly is majoring in Charms. Mr. Weasly, do you think you can *ahem* win this game? Or will your poor excuse for a brain let you down, again?

Ron- *sneers* Well, Professor, I'll try my best. Just make sure none of the questions are too hard. *waves at camera* Hi, Hermonie. Love you!

Hermonie- I'm right here stupid.

Ron- Oh, right. *turns to Hermonie* Well, love you neways.

McGonagall- And that brings us to our 3rd contestent. Hermonie Granger. Miss Granger is majoring in....geez...everything! Miss Granger (you dirty little suck up) you obviously think that you will win this game, hands down, right?

Hermonie- *blushes* Well, professor, of course I won't answer _every _answer correctly....but my probabilty is I will answer 98.749325% correctly. Oh, by the way, I just figured that out now.

McGonagall- *nods* oooooooook, well, next is Draco ("the Ferret") Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is majoring in Potions (because his daddy pays Snape). Draco...do you think you can win this game? 

Malfoy- *rolls eyes* Professor, look who I am going against. I mean even a Mudblood can't stop me. (Ron runs up to Malfoy and they start getting in a fist fight. They fall backwards off the stage.)

McGonagall-*runs over to where Ron and Malfoy are fighting and pulls them apart. She notes that Ron barely has a scratch and Malfoy's lip is bleeding and he has a black eye* Hmmmmmm, Mr. Malfoy. I hope your fighting skills don't compare to your intelligence. If that's the case, you'll be out in the first round!

(Audience laughes)

McGonagall-The next contestent is Vincent Crabbe. Mr. Crabbe is majoring in being a total idiot. Mr. Crabbe, what do you think your chances are of going *snort* far?

Crabbe- *looks at Malfoy for support* I....uh...think I am gonna go really really faaaar. I think....

McGonagall- That's the best joke I've heard all day! Crabbe saying "I think-"

Well, our next contestent is Cho Chang. Miss Chang is majoring in Charms and *beams* Transfiguration. Miss Chang...what do you think of your fellow contestents?

Cho- Gee, well I think in the end, its gonna be the ones who work as a team that will go the farthest. *winks at Harry* 

McGonagall- Riiiight. Well, our 7th contestent is Seamus Finnigan. Mr. Finnigan is majoring in History of Magic and (suprisingly) Potions. Mr. Finnigan, do you think you can outsmart the compition and win all of the Galleons? 

Seamus- Well, mate, I'm not sure. But as Cho said, we all need to work together. Till the end, of course....THEN WE CRUSH THEM!

*everyone stares at Seamus*

McGonagall- Our 8th contestent is Parvati Patil. Miss Patil is majoring in *blech* Dinivation and Charms (geez, Flitwick, everyone is majoring in that class...can't you toughin it up a bit??) Miss Patil, what are YOUR thoughts of your compition?

Parvati- *shurgs* Like, I dunno. Um, I think as long as the subject has to do with telling futures or something, I might, like go far. As for the, like, compition...whatever! I won't worry about them till, like, the time comes. 

McGonagall- Right. Well, now that we all know eachother. It is time to explain the rules. The amounts of money each round has 1,000-5,000-10,000-25,000-50,000-and 100,000 Galleons you can get up to. You all know the 'banking' rule. The winner gets the grand total of all of the Galleons you bank at the end PLUS 100,000 more for winning. This means you can win up to 700,000 Galleons. Everyone understand the rules? *everyone nods...but it takes Crabbe a while* Alright then...let's play THE WEAKEST WIZARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Lights flash around*

To be Continued………………………………heh heh heh………………………


	2. Chapter 2

The Weakest Wizard ****

The Weakest Wizard

Chapter 2.

McGonagall: Alright we will start with Mr. Potter. Please put two minutes on the clock. Alright...here we go!

Mr. Potter, what is the Muggle Queen of England's name?

Harry- Um...Queen Elizabeth! *correct*

McGonagall- Mr. Weasly, Name all 4 of your DADA teachers, from earliest to latest. 

Ron- Oh...Professor Quirrell, Professor Lockhart *Hermonie sighs dreamily*, Professor Lupin, and Professor Moody!!!!!! *correct*

McGonagall- Miss Granger, what is the square root of 7921 times 62 devided by 4 to the 5th power times 2?

Hermonie- (immediately) 10.78......well 10.77734375 if you want the gory details. 

*everyone's jaw drops except McGonagall's*

McGonagall- Correct! Mr. Malfoy name 5 "death eaters."

Malfoy- Hmmm, this is easy, Crabbe, Goyle, Barty Crouch, Daddy, and...*looks around* Snape! *everyone looks at Snape in the crowd. He shrugs and tries to look innocent ("The boy doesn't know what he is talking about") as he sinks back into his seat*

McGonagall-Mr.Crabbe, what is the capital of France?

Crabbe- um....cheese!!!!???? 

McGonagall- That is most definatley incorrect! Shame on you! Miss Chang, name the first and last names of the founders of Hogwarts. 

Cho- Oh no! Um, Gaylord Griffindor, Humphry Hufflepuff, Caesar Salad Slytherian, and Rudolf the Red-Nosed Ravenclaw!!

McGonagall- *puts face in hands* No *snort* thats wrong. Mr. Finnigan, 

Seamus- BANK!

McGonagall- Um, Seamus, you don't have any money to bank. 

Seamus- oh yeah....

McGonagall- Well, anyways, What nation won last year's World Quidditch Cup?

Seamus- *smiles* IRELAND!!!!! YEEE-ahhhhhh!

***trows his shrit off to expose a huge green shamrock painted on his chest, runs around the stage screaming "Irish Pride!!!!" Then he stops and turns around. On his back it says IRELAND RULES! He suddenly pulls down his pants and moons the crowd. On his butt it says,"ALL OTHER COUNTRIES KISS THIS!!"***

McGonagall- Correct!!! Right on Seamus!!!!! Yeeeee-ah! Oops, I mean....heh heh....Miss Patil, Who is the present American President?

Parvati- *American flag comes down behind her and the national anthem plays in the background. Parvati is suddenly dressed as Uncle Sam, beard and all.* In a close race between two very intelligent *audience laughs*....um....people. The campaigning was hard, and the election was rough. And both candidates were at eachothers throats until the end. (And I believe they still are) It came down to that %$*# Supreme Court. Even though Al Gore won the majority *bats her eyes at him in the audience* George Walker Bush (that Son of a Bush) won Florida to become the 43rd President of the United States...*bats her eyes at the cardboard model of him in the audience, thinking (hah thats a first) its real* 

McGonagall- *snoring and drooling on her desk thingy* Wha---what? Are you done now? Um, ok, correct. Whatever. *rubs eyes* OK, Harry, What was Voldemort's (ahhh! I said it) name in school. In other words what did his friends call him?

Harry- Uh, Voldie? Uncle Fred? Studmaster? Um.....Prefect boy?

McGonagall- NO NO NO and NO!!!! Ron, What are---- *buzzer beeps*

Well, thats the end of round one. You ended up banking.....nothing. Oh brother! Do you guys suck or what?!?!?!? Geez!!!!!!!! Alright well make a vote on who you think is the weakest link. (I personally think its all of you)

Lupin (announcer person)- The weakest link in this round is Crabbe. He missed as many as Cho and Harry, but he is so stupid and no one likes him. The Strongest link is Hermonie, but no one likes her either, so its Ron or Parvati (no one likes Draco, either).

McGonagall- Alright Mr. Potter who do you think was the weakest link?

Harry- Voldie, he made me get it wrong!

Ron- Cho

Hermonie- Crabbe

Draco- Cho

Crabbe- CHEESE!

Seamus- Cho

Parvati- Crabbe

McGonagall- Ron, you picked Cho? Why?

Ron- I dunno. I dont like her?

McGonagall-Draco, why did you pick Cho?

Draco- What kind of $*&# name is Caesar Salad Slytherian?!?!?

McGonagall- Seamus, you also picked Cho. Why? 

Seamus- Well, she got that easy question wrong, but she also was the only girl who didn't appreciate my Irish Pride gig. 

McGonagall- Well, Cho, you know what that means. You ARE THE WEAKEST WIZARD.....GOODBYE!

*Cho walks off stage, crying*

*Backstage Interview*

Cho- I had a feeling they would pick me. I *sniff, wipes away tear* just know.....I just _know _they are jealous of my *bites lip* intelligence. They won't go far with--with-without muh-muh-meeeee!!!! *has a crying fit*

*Back onstage....*

McGonagall-Well, now it's time for the second round of Weakest Wizard. Hopefully, you pathetic scum thats on the bottom of the pond scum thats on the bottom of the pond on the bottom of the swamp on the bottom of the planet, you will actually bank some money this time! Let's play!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Weakest Wizard ****

The Weakest Wizard

Chapter 3

McGonagall- Well, we sure have gotten far. Let's see...7 total idiots (8 including Cho)...absolutley NO Galleons. That's 'zero', 'zip', 'nada', 'cero', 'none', and 'Crabbe's IQ'....a kid who is a little obsessed with Ireland... and another who gave a 45 hour speech on the American election!!! Well, hopefully, we can do better this round. Alright, we start with you, Mr. Weasly. Time's on the clock. Alright, here we go! 

Where did spaghetti originally come from??

Ron: Oh that's easy! Grandmom's kitchen!

McGonagall- Um...no. Miss Granger what's the longest river in the world and how long is it?

Hermonie- *sigh* are you sure these questions aren't for two year olds? That would be the Nile River at 3485 miles long. 

McGonagall- Correct! Mr. Malfoy, who is buried in Grant's Tomb?

Malfoy- Oh! Um...can I use a lifeline? No?! Oh man! Um, John F. Kennedy?

McGonagall- NO!!!!!!!! (Malfoy-Oh yeaaaaaaah) Mr. Crabbe, Who stared in the movie _Gone in Sixty Seconds_? 

Crabbe- *looks skyward as if God will give him an answer* umm...oh yeah!! Cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

McGonagall-Oh, Lord. No, that's wrong. Mr. Finnigan, 

Seamus- BANK!!!

McGonagall-SEAMUS! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY YET!!!!

Seamus- Oh yeaaaaaahhh.....

McGonagall- What country is the city 'Dublin' in??

Seamus- IRELAND! Yeeeee-ahhhhh!!!! *Pulls up his shirt to reveal shamrock and runs around the stage then turns around to reveal his back...blah blah blah you know how it is*

McGonagall- Correct! Miss Patil, What important event happened in 1939 Central Europe?

Parvati- *Nazi flag comes down and Parvati suddenly grows a 'Hitler moustache'* In 1939 the German army (Nazis) invaded Poland, killing many Jews and taking many more to camps. You were to walk in a line and they would seperate you in to one of two groups. You either got lined up to be shot, or if you were worth saving, you would be spared. If you worked for the German army, making things and such, you could show the soliders your papers....and possibly be spared. 

McGonagall- Um, correct. Heh heh heh.....BUT WE DIDN'T NEED THE WHOLE STORY OF THE HOLOCAUST, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! JEEZ YOU TOOK UP 1/5 OF THE TIME!!!!!!!(Parvati mumbles, "Well you wanted an answer") *straightens hair and continues* Alright, Harry, 

Harry- I'll bank! *banks 5,000 galleons*

McGonagall- ITS A MIRACLE! THEY BANKED SOMETHING! Anyways, Mr. Potter, staying on the subject of the Holocaust, who _was _Hitler?

Harry- Oh, well, I know he's a bad guy.....so.....um....Voldemort's Uncle? 

McGonagall-NO! HE'S WORSE! HE KILLED MORE PEOPLE!!!

Harry- Oh yeah!! Hitler had a moustache didn't he? Well that makes a difference _...._alright, Voldie's MOM!! *Voldemort stands up (he happend to be in the audience) and curses Harry, it, obviously, doesn't work and Voldie gets dragged away by the police saying,"But...but...but the kid was dissin on my mama!"*

McGonagall- No, Potter, no. Mr. Weasly, where did PIZZA originate from?

Ron- um.....my Aunt Samantha?

McGonagall--NO! WRONG! GEEZ! Miss Granger, if a train is going....oh, never mind you'll get it right anyways. 

Hermonie- But.....but....

McGonagall- Shush, I am giving it to you for free. Honestly you WOULD be the only one to complain. Ok, Mr. Malfoy.... When was the war of 1812?

Draco- Oh I _think _ I know this one! 1917!

McGonagall- um, nope, you are really stupid aren't you?

Draco- oh, wait, that was the British-American war wasn't it? (aka Revolutionary War)

****

McGonagall- No, not that either. Mr. Crabbe, Who was the first emporer of China? 

Crabbe- *puts a concentrated face on* Um....CHEESE!!!!

McGonagall-NOOO! MY MY MY, DON'T WE HAVE A LIMITED VOCABULARY! Mr. Finnigan, (Seamus- BANK!!! Oh, no wait....) name a Eastern European country with the flag colors....Green, White, and Orange. 

Seamus- That would be....IRELAND!!! YEEEEEE-AHHH!!!! *before he can do his routine...SWAT officers come out of nowhere and pile up on him, preventing him from moving at all*

McGonagall- Correct! Miss Patil,

Parvati- BANK! *banks 5,000 Galleons*

McGonagall- Ok, Miss. Patil, who were considered the first people to copy down events onto pieces of 'paper'?"

Parvati- Well, back at the beginning of Civilization, a group called the Egyptains would write down their pharoah's words, orders, or laws onto a sheet of paper called...papyrus. They would also write on walls and statues, and didn't use words....they used hyrogliphics, which can be interpreted today by other Egypatins or scientists. 

McGonagall-*yawn* ok, correct. Mr Potter *buzzer rings* well ok, we are out of time for this round. You managed to bank 10,000 Galleons. And now you will all vote for who you think is the weakest link. 

Lupin- The weakest link was Crabbe, not coming close to either answer...the strongest link was Hermonie, the only one to answer correctly in a normal fashion. 

McGonagall-Alright, Mr. Potter, who do you think the weakest link is?

Harry- Draco

Ron- Harry *audience gasps*

Hermonie-Crabbe

Draco-Harry *snickers*

Crabbe- (Crabbe doesnt have a name on his board, but a crudley drawn picture of Harry) "I don't know how to spell his name," he mumbles

Seamus- Crabbe

Parvati-Draco

McGonagall-Ron, you said Harry...why?

Ron- *sniffs* He said the "V" word.

McGonagall-*rolls eyes, mutters "baby"* Draco, you chose Harry, also....why?

Draco- He needs to stop dissin on my man da big Voldemort! *Ron runs to the bathroom, crying*

McGonagall-OOOhhhhkayyyyy.....Crabbe...you also picked Harry, why?

Crabbe-Becuase he told me he didn't like my pet cheese mold before the game. *wipes tear*

McGonagall- Oh boy. Well, Harry, you are the Weakest Wizard.....goodbye!!!!

*Snape stands up from the crowd and tries to get everyone to do a victory cheer with him....that doesnt work, so he then tries the 'wave.' The crowd responds by throwing 3 dozen curses on him*

*BACKSTAGE*

Harry- I....I didn't know it was coming. Draco, Crabbe....yes. But, Ron? *looks away and wipes tear* I....I thought I meant more to him then a couple thousand Galleons *looks skyward and bites his lip* I just....I just.....*grabs camera and peers into it* I JUST HOPE THAT YOU LOOOOOSE, WEASLY, YOU LOOOOOSE!!!!! CUZ YOU'RE A LOOOOOOSER!!!!!! MWA-HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!

McGonagall- Well, there you have it for the 2nd round. Hopefully, you stiff-legged-worm-headed-sacks-of-money-poop can bring this money amount up a little. *hmph* Cheese indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Weakest Wizard ****

The Weakest Wizard

Chapter 4

McGonagall: Alright, 2 rounds down, 6 to go. You have FINALLY banked a pathetic 10,000 Galleons. Mr. Potter and Miss Chang have been 'voted off' as the weakest link, although 5 of you aren't far behind them. Right, well, we will start with the strongest link of last round, which is Hermonie. 

Hermonie, what are the--

Hermonie- nuetrons, protons, and electrons...of the human body of course.

McGonagall- *flips through papers* uh, yes, thats right! Wow. Um, Draco, who fought in the French-Indian war?

Draco- Let me think.....um, I'm pretty sure it is the Yogosalavians (s/p? sorry) and the Djiboutians!!!!! 

McGonagall- AHHHHHH! *pulls out some hair* ARE YOU COMPLETELY HOPELESS??????

Draco- Well, no, not completely.....

McGonagall- Crabbe, Russians recently got very upset because they believed there was a shortage of what alcoholic drink? 

Crabbe- *looks down at the cheese he is snacking on and says very confidently* _yellow _cheese!

McGonagall- NO!!!!!!!! MAN! WHO LET YOU GET ONTO THIS SHOW?

Crabbe- cheese?

McGonagall- Seamus, and don't you dare say 'bank', what country is also called the Emerald Isle? *oh no*

Seamus- IREL- *before he can finish another group of S.W.A.T. team members jumps on him, almost souffocating him*

McGonagall- correct! Parvati, who wrote the book "Little Women?"

Parvati- *instantly turns into a settler with old 'home on the range' music playing* (---what that has to do with the book...I don't know) Little Women, writtin by Louisa May Alcott, is one of those rare books that enjoy eternal youth and perpetual popularity. To young readers of today in almost anywhere in the world the lives of Meg and Jo and Beth and Amy March are as real as they were to young New Englanders in 1868, when the book was first published. It-

McGonagall- OK, ENOUGH! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW THE AUTHOR!!!!

GEEZ!!!! Ron, what is 2+2?

Ron- Oh, toughy.....not! How's about 4???

McGonagall- Geez, that was a givin one!!! Um, Draco, (screams bank, and banks 10,000 galleons) what rank of power is Muggle Prime Minister Tony Blarie?

Draco- Oh, man, isn't he the Queen???? 

McGonagall- NOOOOO! THAT WAS A GIVIN! WHYYYYY ARE YOU SOOOO STUPID!?!!? *sigh* Crabbe, oh never mind, I already know your answer!

Crabbe- Cheese?

McGonagall- um, its wrong neways. Seamus, name a large western island of the British Isle that starts with an "I."

Seamus- *(covered in scratches, missing teeth, and a black eye) looks around fearfully, as if looking for the S.W.A.T. members* I-I-Ireland? *winces and ducks, sees nothing happens and stands up with a sigh of relief, as soon as he does that the S.W.A.T. members drop down and tackle him again*

McGonagall- Parvati, when did the dinosaurs begin to become extinct?

Parvati- The dinosaurs are believed to become ultimatley extinct 65 million years ago, the cause is still un---

McGonagall- OK OK ENOUGH! You answered the question! Thats all I need! It's correct!!!! *buzzer beeps* Alright the time is up. You banked 15,000 Galleons with a grand total of 25,000 Galleons. You may now vote for your opinion on the weakest link. 

Lupin- The strongest link in this round is Parvati (Hermonie didnt let McGonagall finish once and Seamus failed to answer the question completely once. And, in my opinon, that takes away points :)) The weakest are Crabbe and Draco (once again). 

McGonagall- Alright, Mr. Weasly, who have you picked as the 'weakest link?'

Ron- Crabbe

Hermonie- Draco

Draco- Hermonie *Hermonie bursts out in tears for someone actually thinking she was a wink link*

Crabbe- Professor McGonagall

McGonagall- Mr. Crabbe, what is that supposed to mean.

Crabbe- Um, I think _you _are the weakest link, Professor. I mean, you have not answered ONE question!

*audience snickers* McGonagall- Honestly, Crabbe. I AM THE HOOOOST! I DONT ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, I _ASK _THEM!!!!!!! GEEEEZ! 

Crabbe- Oh, in that case, Malfoy (stops his smirking and goes "WHAT?!?!?!?")

Seamus- Malfoy

Parvati- William Henry Harrison?

McGonagall- First, Parvati, _why _William Henry Harrison?

Parvati- *rolls her eyes as if it is obvious* Well, duh, professor, the guy was weak! He only lasted in office for, what, like 30 days? I mean, CRABBE can last longer than that!

McGonagall- Well, come to think of it, the guy was kind of weak. heh. *ghost of Harrison in the audience bursts out crying,"a-a-and I t-t-thought I was g-g-good for the short time I was in there." The ghost of Abe Lincoln, pats him on the back saying, "It's alright, you were good. Besides, you didn't want to be in there for a whole two terms. Let alone one. Its tough, man." Moody, who happens to be beside the two runs out of the audience screaming his head off about ghosts threating to kill him* 

McGonagall- riiiiight. Well, the statistics show it....Mr. Malfoy, you ARE the weakest link......goodbye!

*BACKSTAGE* 

Draco- It's not my fault! I got all the hard questions! I mean, 'when was the War of 1812?' Honestly! I don't memorize the years from each war! And then 'who is buried in Grant's Tomb?' Like I should know!!!!! I don't remember who is buried in every single tomb! Geez! It's like, this was planned!

*ONSTAGE*

McGonagall- Another round gone, and we are getting closer to the final two. We still have Ron, Hermonie, Crabbe (c'mon, guys, what are you thinking keeping this guy off??), Seamus, and Parvati!! You ask me if you are doing well? No.....no......no.......no......no.....oh wait, oops, false alarm, still no!!!!!

*remaining contestents all go 'awwwwwwwww, man!'*

McGonagall- We will be back with the 4th round, after this break!


	5. Chapter 5

The Weakest Wizard ****

The Weakest Wizard

Chapter 5

McGonagall- Alright, 4 rounds down, 4 to go. Our "surviving" contestents, so to speak, are Ron, Hermonie, Crabbe, Seamus, and Parvati. You have banked a pitiful 25,000 Galleons. And I want to get this game over as soon as possible, so let's get started. Parvati, you were last rounds strongest link, so we'll start with you. *oh man, how does she get all of the history questions?* Alright, who was the British Army commander in the American Revolutionary War?

Parvati- Oh, easy one. That would be General Cornwallice (sorry i know i spelled it wrong :( ) He commanded the Brits until his sur-

McGonagall- *clears throat* Ok, you're done. That's right, though. Ron, spell SPOT.

Ron- S-P-O-T

McGonagall- ok, now real fast, what do you do at a green light?

Ron- STOP!

McGonagall- Hahahahahahhahahahahhahaha! It worked! Ha! WRONG!_ ( A/N: seriously, do it to someone. make them spell 'spot' and then ask them what you do at a red light...but they have to answer immidiatley or it wont work. Most likely they'll answer "Stop!") _Hermonie, how long were ancient Indian 'soccer' fields?

Hermonie- about 1 mile, or 5,280 feet, or 63360 inches, or about 158400 centimeters, or about 1584000 millimeters!

McGonagall- *puching in numbers on calculator* um, yeah, that's right! Did you just figure that out? (Hermonie- yeah, duh) Wow. Well, Crabbe, *hmmmm i'll give you an easy one* What is your Charms teacher's name?

Crabbe- Um, Professor Cheesewick?

Flitwick- *stands ontop of his seat* I RESEMBLE THAT REMARK! *he gets so worked up he loses his balance and topples off the chair*

McGonagall- Thats wrong. Ha! Seamus, what- 

Seamus- IRELAND!!!!!! YEEEEE-AH!!!!!

McGonagall- Um, no, sorry that's wrong! *audience gasps* Parvati, back to you, you have got all the tough history questions, so you should be able to get this one....what is 5x4?

Parvati- It's....uh......lesse....5 times 4...5 times 4! Uhhhh, ok, Regis, I'll have to go on instinct, but....General Robert E. Lee, commander of the CSA army?? 

McGonagall- Um....no. That's incorrect. It's 20. Hmmm, Ron, spell "White"

Ron- W-H-I-T-E

McGonagall- ok, now real quickly, what do older cows drink?

Ron- MILK!!!!

McGonagall- HA! (_another trick)_ Wrong!!! Hermonie, what is--

Hermonie- That would be Franklin D. Roosevelt, 1948. 

McGonagall- Actually, that's wrong. That was the answer to the next question.

Hermonie- *gasps and runs out of the building in tears*

McGonagall- Crabbe, *beep beep* Oh well, it looks like time is up. Please vote for who you think is the weakest link...now.

Lupin- *The strongest link in this match is Hermonie, but she is no longer with us so it is Parvati. The weakest link is Crabbe for being a total idiot*

McGonagall- Ron, who do you think is the weakest link?

Ron- Seamus

Crabbe- My mom

Seamus- Ron

Parvati- Ron

__

McGonagall- Seamus, why did you pick Ron. 

Seamus- Um....cuz he picked me??

McGonagall- Oh brother. Parvati, why did you pick Ron.

Parvati- Becuase I wanted to, OK! Geez! Get off my case!!!

McGonagall- Well then, Ron, you are the weakest wizard....GOODBYE!!!

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

Ron- The stupid gits thought they could get away with this OBVIOUS consparicy they are plotting agianst me. It's kind of funny that Harry, Hermonie, and I are out and 2 minor characters that are barely mentioned in the books along with 1 total idiot are left....I say there is not going to be a winner due to the fact that a main character is not a part of the group. And a minor character actually winning or doing something big is UNHEARD OF!!

**BACK ON STAGE**

McGonagall- Well, you didn't bank A CENT in this round. Only 2 rounds left until we find our winner (if possible with a group like this…). We'll be back after the commercial, here on The Weakest Wizard!


End file.
